


Toil and Trouble

by silversilky



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Coffee Shop AU, Coffee, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Pre-Relationship, Scheming, gay little hazawa-san
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26199925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silversilky/pseuds/silversilky
Summary: Tsugumi's furtive glance flicks away as soon as Sayo looks up and very nearly meets her gaze, and she quickly busies herself cleaning mugs behind the counter. But she can't help it when her eyes start to drift back to stare at that stone-faced frown. It's a slow day at Hazawa Coffee and something is up with their most loyal customer.
Relationships: Hazawa Tsugumi/Hikawa Sayo
Comments: 16
Kudos: 91





	Toil and Trouble

She's still over there. Tsugumi's furtive glance flicks away as soon as Sayo looks up and very nearly meets her gaze, and she quickly busies herself cleaning mugs behind the counter. But she can't help it when her eyes start to drift back to stare at that stone-faced frown.

  
It's a slow day at Hazawa Coffee and something is up with their most loyal customer.

  
The first time it happened, Tsugumi chalked it up to Sayo just having a bad day. After all, what other reason could she have for glaring into her cup of coffee for an hour straight? It started to get difficult around the third day in a row that she did the exact same thing--on the sixth, Tsugumi wrote a little note of encouragement for the rough patch Sayo must absolutely be going through, but she chickened out before handing it to her. Instead she just slid that warm mug across the counter with a smile and watched as Sayo's face slowly contorted into a grimace.

  
How many times has it been now? Tsugumi stopped counting at some point, but her worry for the other girl has only been building. She's perfectly kind and cordial and a little awkward (in an endearing way) whenever they actually interact! It's only when a cup of joe is in front of her that she starts to get scowly.

  
She wipes down the counter with a cloth in circular motions, trying to focus on that instead of Sayo, but it's hard when their only other customer walks out the door with the bell's jingle following them on their way out. It's only her, Sayo, and that infernal brew. Well, and her dad too but he's in the back right now so he doesn't count.

  
As she surreptitiously watches, Sayo finally lifts it off the counter and takes a sniff. Her nose wrinkles a little and her scowl only grows. She looks like a dog with its hackles raised--but why!? Tsugumi bites her lip and thinks as the motion of the cloth grows faster.

  
...If it only happens when the coffee is there then couldn't that mean it's because her brew is sub-par? Sayo is so strict, she probably has high standards for her coffee that Tsugumi just isn't meeting.

  
She sneaks another look at Sayo's face and sighs when she sees that the deep frown is still there as she gazes into the dark liquid, swirling a bit and letting out steam. It's going to get cold if she doesn't drink it soon. Maybe... maybe Tsugumi can fix this. If she's going to be inheriting the shop when she's older she needs to figure out how to navigate situations like this sooner rather than later! And Sayo deserves her best. She's always working so hard.

  
Tsugumi shifts down the counter towards her, trying to make it look like she's cleaning as she goes. Eventually she makes it to where Sayo sits glaring at the offensive brew. "Sayo-san?"

  
Sayo blinks twice before looking up. "Ah. Hazawa-san, I apologize. What is it?"

  
Her expression looks so innocent now, so different from the intense look she had on just moments ago. Tsugumi fidgets in place for a moment before blurting out the hastily-crafted excuse. "Um! I can get you a refill if you'd like, isn't that cup getting cold?"

  
"I... suppose so, but I don't want to impose--"

  
"It's not a problem!" Before Sayo can argue Tsugumi's already swiping up the mug with one hand and holding it steady with the other. She smiles reassuringly. "I'll be right back, okay?"

  
Sayo stares for a moment before giving her a nod. "I appreciate it as always, Hazawa-san. You're very considerate."

  
Her treacherous cheeks heat up at the compliment and she has no hands with which to cover them up so Tsugumi just nods quickly and scurries away to the back. She finds a sink and carefully pours out the now-lukewarm coffee, giving it a quick rinse and setting it to be washed with the other used cups before grabbing herself a new one. She grips the handle tightly and gulps.

  
Alright. It's time to go all-out. She's gonna find the ultimate Hazawa family brew and knock Sayo's socks off if it's the last thing she does. Tsugumi takes a deep breath... and gets to work.

  
Her options are varied. Normally for the beans she'd use the usual Hazawa Coffee light roast blend but for Sayo she'll go with something darker. Someone as stoic and put together as she is--well, on the outside at least--will definitely want a more rich flavor, something strong. Tsugumi's hand drifts down the shelf until she hits on one that feels right, plucking it down and setting it on the counter while she starts up the water. She'll use the French press for this batch. She wants full control over every aspect of the process right now.

  
And the process comes easily. Years of practice, first play-acting at it as a child while her parents encouraged and taught her, then serious training to become a reliable member of the crew at the cafe. It was never a secret that her parents wanted her to take the reins someday. Tsugumi pushed herself to her limit and arguably beyond it to live up to those expectations.

  
When it's done, she can't help but feel a little proud. Just the scent of it is invigorating. The cup of smooth jet-black liquid lets off steam as it cools itself, nearly ready to be sipped.

  
It wobbles side to side as she carefully puts the mug on her tray and walks it out through the door. Sayo watches her warmly as she approaches and smiles as Tsugumi sets it down in front of her. "You really didn't have to do that, Hazawa-san...but thank you. You always work so hard."

  
Tsugumi smiles back and stares down at the floor, scuffing her shoe against the tiles. She clasps her hands tightly behind her back and hopes for the best with everything she's got. "I hope you like it, Sayo-san."

  
Sayo looks down at her drink.

  
And Tsugumi watches as her face slowly but surely morphs from a kind smile into a mask of revulsion.

* * *

"Uuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrgh."

  
The table is cool against her cheek, a small comfort that Tsugumi clings to as she groans. It can be nice when it's just her and Hina in the student council room. She can do weird stuff like this without her senpai batting an eye at it.

  
She opens her eyes a little to watch Hina as she sits in the big chair and spins absentmindedly, whistling to herself and kicking against the floor to go faster. There's a stack of papers in front of the two of them that really do have to get done within the week but neither of them are feeling up to it today. Instead, Tsugumi just groans again. "Grrruuuuuuuuuuurrrghhhhh..."

  
The spinning across the room stops. There's a dull thud and a creaking sound as Hina pushes against the floor to wheel herself over to where Tsugumi sits, leaning forward on her elbows to stare down at her. "Tsuuuuugu-chan. You look all deflated, like _gwoosh_." She does a little hand motion. "What's up?"

  
"..." Tsugumi sighs before pushing herself up off the table regretfully. "It's... Sayo-san."

  
"Feelin' lovesick or something?" Hina nods as if she understands completely. "Big Sis can be really dense sometimes, so you'll need to be blunt with her. Kinda like Aya-chan! Just launch a zappin' attack to get through her defenses." She winks. "I can let you know all her weaknesses, if you want!"

  
"What? I'm not--weaknesses!?" Tsugumi waves her palms wildly, shoving aside the weird atmosphere that's sprung up. "That's not it at all!"

  
"Oh, really? So what's up with Sis then?"

  
The vision of a stack of mugs in the sink from her many failed attempts floats into Tsugumi's mind unbidden and she suppresses another long groan. "I think... she hates my coffee." She taps her finger against the table as she continues, "But she keeps coming back and ordering it! So I don't know! But every day, she just sits there until it's cold and she never finishes a cup even if she does try it. I feel bad charging her for coffee that's not even good enough to drink... does she feel obligated to come to our place because we're friends?" She curls inward and feels the spike of guilt that she knew was coming.

  
"Wahahahaha!"

  
Tsugumi's eyes fly open to see Hina leaning dangerously far back in her seat and giggling wildly. "Tsugu-chan, Tsugu-chan. When you give it to her does she look at it like--grrrrrr?" She curls her fingers into faux claws and grits her teeth as she growls like a hyena.

  
"Uh... yeah, actually, it's just like that." Tsugumi sits up straight and scrambles to clarify. "I mean, not exactly the same and she wouldn't growl at me! But she does... glare."

  
Hina's giggles return twice as loud and Tsugumi starts to worry about faculty members wondering what on earth they're getting up to in the council room. Thankfully there's no adults bemusedly leaning in to check on them, probably because they pull enough wild and wacky stunts as it is for this to be normal. She isn't sure how to feel about that.

  
"Tsugu-chan!" Hina barks, and Tsugumi instinctively hops up and stands at attention. "You trust me, don'tcha?"

  
"Yeah..." Usually, Tsugumi mentally adds.

  
"Then here's your ultra-boppin' strategy..."

* * *

From the moment the door is unlocked and Hazawa Coffee is open for business, Tsugumi is ready. It's a brisk Saturday morning and Sayo should be coming in for her usual cup at 9:00 sharp. She takes a long breath and wiggles her hands a little to get the nerves out.

  
It's not like she's even doing anything that weird! Shockingly enough Hina's plan was simple and reasonable this time--no pyrotechnics, no stealth missions, no Kaoru Seta--and she should have no issue pulling it off. But still... doing something like this instead of just being upfront with Sayo feels weird. She won't make a habit out of it.

  
Tsugumi digs her hand into her pocket and finds what she's looking for. Hina gave her plenty. She takes a moment to decide where it needs to go before carefully setting it down on the counter close to Sayo's unofficial seat, just far enough away that it would look like an accident or a coincidence.

  
"Honey?" comes a voice from her other side and she stiffens. Tsugumi almost forgot that she's not working the desk alone today. Her dad looks confused at what she's done, and with good reason. "What are you--"

  
At the front of the store the bell jingles right on time. 8:58, reads the clock next to the door as the object of Tsugumi's schemes enters, brushing back a lock of windblown teal hair. Sayo looks over to Tsugumi and smiles as she starts to approach the counter. Tsugumi hisses to her dad as quietly as she can, "It's nothing, dad, don't worry!"

  
Her dad catches on quick, instincts from years of Afterglow shenanigans having prepared him well. He nods with a bemused smile and moves back to the other register.

  
"Hazawa-san, good morning." Sayo's already there. Tsugumi takes a moment to catch up as a new wave of nervousness sets in and it must show on her face from the way Sayo's eyes widen a little. "...I hope this isn't too untoward of me, but are you feeling alright? I hope you're not overworking yourself."

  
"N-No, no, I'm good! I promise!" Tsugumi pushes a smile on her face. "Um... the usual today for you, Sayo-san?"

  
Sayo nods appreciatively. "Thank you."

  
When she hands Tsugumi a crisply folded bill and some change their hands brush against each other lightly, just for a moment, and Tsugumi wonders afterward if Sayo felt the same strange feeling in her chest when it happened.

  
She calms herself quickly as Sayo takes her seat. She doesn't seem to notice what's sitting on the counter next to her--instead her eyes drift around the room pointedly avoiding Tsugumi--but that's fine. She'll have to see it eventually. Tsugumi prepares her coffee the same as she did last time and brings it out on her tray with all the care in the world; to be greeted by the same warm expression as before. She sets it down in front of Sayo and--on some strange instinct--winks. "Enjoy!"

  
Her placement of the cup was strategic. Sayo looks down into the murky liquid and starts to frown, but before she can manage it her gaze drifts over to the side and she freezes in place.

  
Now, it's not as if packets of sugar are odd things to see in a coffee shop, far from it. But these aren't the normal brand Hazawa Coffee offers. It's some weird gourmet variety from halfway across the country that Hina gleefully informed her is Sayo's favorite kind. Tsugumi didn't take Sayo for someone with such a sweet tooth... but maybe it does make sense for her to have one as discerning as that.

  
The conflict on Sayo's face is incredible, like a whole self-contained epic for Tsugumi to watch. Her eyes flick back and forth between the cup and the packets over and over as her face switches from a grimace to a longing expression--but every time she looks at the sugar for too long she ends up shaking her head and forcing herself back to the cup. After a while Tsugumi decides she needs to take pity on the poor girl. She leans on the counter and gives Sayo a little wave to draw her attention.

  
"Sayo-san," she says as she points to the stack of packets, "you're welcome to use as much sugar or cream as you like, you know. If you don't like it black there's nothing wrong with that."

  
"But--!" Sayo starts, and then abruptly stops. Her protests don't quite mesh with the way she's looking up at Tsugumi like she's an angel coming down from Heaven to improve the quality of her drink. "...Wouldn't that be... disrespectful? When you've put so much effort into making it."

  
Is she serious? The way Sayo's jaw is firmly set says yes and Tsugumi has to hold back a reflexive giggle. "Sayo-san, you're supposed to make your own changes. Do you think I want you over here looking like you're being tortured by my drinks?"

  
"Urgh..." Sayo looks away and hangs her head, and the sight of it makes Tsugumi's smile grow a little more wide. "I suppose not."

  
She looks back to Tsugumi quickly, narrowing her eyes a bit. "But! Hazawa-san, if it's not too much trouble... I would still like to learn to appreciate your coffee plain. Would you mind taking the time to teach me how?"

  
"Teach you...!?" Tsugumi blinks. "How to like the taste of black coffee?"

  
Sayo nods seriously. "You must have your own techniques, growing up in this sort of environment. Perhaps I'd have better luck if we were to come up with ways to ease it into my usual routine."

  
Tsugumi has absolutely no idea how to respond--but she doesn't have to, as a familiar hand pats her on the shoulder. Her dad's wearing the most self-satisfied smirk she's seen from him in a while and at once Tsugumi knows that he's been listening in, and she knows exactly what he's about to say. There's nothing she can do to stop it.

  
"Actually," her dad says as his other hand plays with his mustache to cover his smile, "our little Tsugumi can't deal with black coffee herself, either. Never been able to take more than the smallest sip of it. She actually cried for nearly an entire hour the first time she--"

  
"Dad, that's enough!" Tsugumi whines, but Sayo's just staring at him waiting for more as she muffles a laugh. "She doesn't need to hear about all of that!"

  
He pats her twice on the shoulder again with a chuckle before finally relenting. "Alright, alright. Have fun with your friend over there, Tsugumi." Then her dad looks back over to their guest. "Your name's Hikawa, right? Sayo Hikawa?"

  
"That's right." Sayo's still got a faint grin on her face. "Your daughter is quite a wonderful barista, sir. You should be very proud of her."

  
"We are!" her dad says eagerly and that's the final straw. Tsugumi lets out a sort of gurgling whine and he finally stops, giving Sayo a friendly wave before squeezing her shoulder one last time and heading back to the register to lose himself in busywork and pretend he's not still listening in. Tsugumi sighs deeply.

  
"Your father's very nice," Sayo offers. It's Tsugumi's turn to grimace at the coffee between them this time.

  
Then she realizes something, watching the last of the steam float off the top of the cup and fade away. "Sayo!" she says loud enough to make the other girl jump a bit, startled. Tsugumi clenches her fists and holds them up to her chest as if to physically hold in her enthusiasm. "You haven't had your coffee yet. Please, go ahead and use that sugar before it gets cold... if you want cream or anything else I can get it too!"

  
Sayo stares at her for a moment and Tsugumi holds her gaze as confidently as she can, her heart starting to race a bit out of anticipation--for what? She doesn't have time to think about it because after a moment Sayo nods at her. "That's quite alright, this will do. But thank you."

  
She takes the packets and empties them one by one into the cup, carefully tearing them open with practiced movements to get every bit of their contents until the bittersweet flavor is completely drowned out by sugar. Tsugumi watches as Sayo lifts the cup to her lips to take a long sip and gulps as she waits for her reaction. It's still her own coffee underneath it all and with Sayo's alterations it's kind of like their mutual project. Did they make something good together?

  
The smile Sayo wears when she finally lowers the cup is so soft it makes Tsugumi's heart skip a beat. "It's wonderful, Hazawa-san," Sayo says in a hushed voice as sweet as the drink, and Tsugumi...

  
Oh. Tsugumi loves this girl, doesn't she?

  
She'll figure it out later. For now, she'll be content to give Sayo a smile and sit near her as she slowly finishes off the rest of the cup sip by sip, savoring every moment of the experience. It's another slow day at Hazawa Coffee. Tsugumi can afford to spend it like this with her.

  
When her dad gives her a big thumbs-up behind the counter and a goofy exaggerated wink she really can't help but scowl again, though.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! comments are always appreciated and i'm on twitter @tractioncities as well.


End file.
